American Idol, Live From Camp HalfBlood
by IEatTragicOranges4Breakfast
Summary: The entire camp is unwillingly forced to compete in a singing competition! But when things go wrong, will it be a prank war? After TLO. Flames used to roast marshmallows for reviewers and CCers!


**Here is my newest story! Obviously its about a singing competition. Is there really a need for a summary? Yes? Fine… Percy and friends are in a singing competition, but when everything takes a turn for the worst, will it be war? There, I'm done! Just READ! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl! I'm not old! Am I Rick? NO!**

Percy's POV

Everything was the same at dinner that night. We ate, talked and at the end, Chiron gave some announcements. But we had a surprise. I wasn't the least bit excited.

"Now, as some of you already know, the gods decided that the campers should have a singing competition, and everyone is required to participate." Groans came from some of the campers. "However, you may sing any song you like." Some cheers. "Now, all of you head to your cabins. Prepare for the competition tomorrow! Good night."

I headed back to my cabin with Annabeth.

"So, you excited?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head.

"Nah. I'm not really any good at singing."

"Poor you." She punched my shoulder playfully. she kissed me good night, and I could have melted. I went to my cabin, laid down on my bed, my ADHD brain buzzing with song ideas. I woke up with a killer head ache too. Never work while sleeping.

Silvia's POV

This daughter of Apollo was excited! I'm always psyched for singing, and competitions. My mind was buzzing with song ideas, when I went to breakfast. I felt the same at lunch. Finally dinner came, and I finally has a song in mind. I had practiced for a few minutes before the campfire, when the competition would take place. My best friend, Alisha, daughter of Athena, helped me.

"You ready Sil'?" She asked. I nodded, twirling my mouse brown hair nervously. I'm usually not nervous, but there were so many new Apollo campers that specialized in singing. I didn't know how I would be able to compete! Alisha saw my nervous expression.

"You'll do fine! Trust me."

"I know…"

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Alisha pushed me out the door, hopping up and down. I think this girl is the craziest daughter of Athena on the planet.

When I got there, the Amphitheater was decked with spotlights, cameras, and microphones. It looked like a TV set. If this was broadcasted on Olympus TV…

I stood backstage, fixing my hair, nails, and dress for the event.

"This was bigger than I thought it would be." I whispered to nobody in particular. I peeked out from backstage to see the _gods_ at the judges table. No way. Dad was judging, Chiron was, Athena was, Zeus was, Poseidon was, Artemis was, and every other god was as well! This was insane. And Hephaestus was working all the cameras from his seat at the judges table. Woah.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the First Annual Camp Half-Blood Singing Competition!" Some one announced. "All of the campers are ether doing duets, trios, or solos. They will be judged by the judges on a scale from 1 to 10! Who's ready?" The crowd roared. I put on a confident smile. Singing was in my blood, literally. I was not going to fail!

"First up is Silvia Storm, singing King of Anything, by Sara **Bareilles!"**

I grabbed the microphone and began singing.

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine  
And get out of here fast

I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?  
Ohhh, ohh ah oh… 

I sang the first 'Who' and forth 'You' in a high, sharp, voice, making it sound so much better. I did the same for the other choruses later.

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent  
Swear you know best  
But you expect me to_

_jump up on board with you  
And ride off into your _

_delusional sunset_

I'm not the one who's lost

_with no direction, oh, oh.  
But you'll never see_

_You're so busy making maps _

_with my name on them _

_in all caps  
You got the talking down, just not the listening_

And who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?

All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
While I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide

I sang this part with so much passion, you could imagine I was Sara._  
Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?

Let me hold your crown, babe.

_Oh ohhh oooo… _

_Ah..ahh…ahh…_

I ended the song on that perfect note. I took a bow and went backstage to get my scores, the audience clapped even when I was gone.

Backstage, I sat on a chair with this guy in front of a camera. I saw a TV above the camera, showing me the judges table. They were about to give me my scores.

"And now for the scores!" I gulped. Apollo showed his board, 10! Athena showed hers, 8! Artemis, 9! Dionysus, 3? Curse him. Aphrodite, 10. Well, it's kind of a love song, I can understand the big score. Hephaestus, 8! Demeter, 9! Zeus, 8! Poseidon, 8! Hermes, 9! Ares, 5. Grrr him! And finally, Hera… 8! I got pretty high scores. Time for the total…

"And the total is…95! Contestants, that is the record to beat! The top score you can earn is 120! Good luck! Time for a commercial break! Stay tuned!" The announcer finished, and the cameras shut off. I sat nervously backstage, hopping that the first score to beat was the final score to beat.

**Sorry for the shortness! I will try to make the next one longer! CC is taken happily, and flames used to roast marshmallows for great reviewers and CCers! Thanks guys! And if you love this story, also read Interviews with Demigods, and On the Brink of War. I wrote Interviews with Demigods, and On the Brink of War is a story I wrote with my best friend! Thanks again! BYE!**


End file.
